A Long Weekend
by katydid13
Summary: Martin and Sam after a long weekend.
1. Default Chapter

**A Long Weekend**

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing with them for fun.

Rating: PG maybe PG-13 for references to where babies come from and how to prevent them.

_Monday Evening of a Three Day Weekend_

Sam half day dreamed and half dozed as Martin drove them back into Manhattan after a long weekend. The weekend had been fun, although exhausting. It was the kind of weekend that she never would have imagined spending with any of the other men in her life, but seemed just right with Martin. Of course, as the sunlight caught her engagement ring she was reminded that she never would have thought that she would be wearing one of these either and it seemed right.

Martin noticed that Sam seemed awake and said "Did you get caught up on your sleep? I know watching a toddler and an infant wasn't the most restful way to spend the weekend."

"I'm fine," said Sam. "Allison and her husband really needed the time alone and we got to enjoy some quality kid time. Although, I wasn't sorry to give them back, our life is nice the way it is for now."

"Ava and Emily were fun, but I am happy to get back to being just us. I am sorry though. I didn't think Emily wouldbe so attached to you and dislike me so much," replied Martin.

"She didn't dislike you Martin, she's just used to being fed and comforted by her mommy at night. Being held by me is more like being held by Allison than being held by you," replied Sam.

"Well" said Martin. "If we ever have any of our own, I don't want all the late night changing and feeding to fall to you. I can't believe that Mark doesn't get up more."

"That's nice to know, but I don't plan for it to be an issue anytime soon," said Sam. "Besides, it's not fair for us to judge. Allison stays home with the girls and Mark has to get up to go to work so maybe this works best for them. Still it is nice to know you wouldn't leave it all to me since I don't think I'd want to stay home. But again this is an issue that we will not be dealing with for a couple of years at least."


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday Morning

Samantha and Vivian were sitting in the conference room surrounding by what seemed like a mountain of paperwork that they were getting caught up on.

Vivian asked Sam, "How was the weekend babysitting? I remember when my husband and I spent a day watching my brother's kids when we were first married that the first thing I did when I got home was to check and make sure my birth control pills still had refills on them. Not that we didn't enjoy the kids, but they were lots of work and I liked our life the way it was."

Sam laughed and replied, "I didn't go that far, but it didn't make me want to hurry up and have kids. I wouldn't be surprised if it sent Martin to check on my stash of pills. I don't think he had ever really spent enough time with kids before to understand how much time and energy they take."

Vivian laughed.

"He's spent time Ava before and even Jaime as little kid when he was a teenager, but he was always entertainment, never the one to deal with the messes or the tears. I think he realized that being Daddy might be a bigger deal than being fun Uncle Marty," replied Sam.

"Well," said Vivian "that's not a bad lesson to have him learn. Especially, if you aren't ready to think about kids for awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

A Long Weekend Part 3

Meanwhile

"So how was the weekend with the kids? Did Sam turn into a pile of goo and start making noises about her biological clock?' Danny asked Martin while in the car on the way back from court.

Martin smiled and replied "Well, the weekend went fine and you don't know Sam or kids very well if you thought a weekend with a toddler and an infant make her decide she wanted kids any sooner. I'd say Sam is in the same place she was before and I understand why she wants to wait a few years better."

"Really?" said Danny. "I would have thought that you were already planning for 2.5 kids and a house in the 'burbs."

"Well maybe a little before this weekend," said Martin. "However, I realized there are trade offs and that I'm not willing to make yet."

"Like what," asked Danny?

"Like finishing a conversation, having some privacy, not sharing a bed with anyone besides Sam and being able to sleep through the night and late in mornings," said Martin. "I've spent time with Ava before and I even looked after Jaime some when I was a teenager, but I was always in charge of entertainment nothing else."


	4. Chapter 4

A Long Weekend Part 4

Later that Afternoon

Sam is sitting at her desk finishing reports when Vivian's comment about going to check on her pills pops into her head. Sam realized she is probably due for a refill and logs on to the pharmacy website to request one. At the same time she realizes that it is Tuesday, and she should have started a new pack of pills on Sunday and that more importantly she should have had her period last week. She takes a deep breath and reminds herself it's probably nothing, just the stress of work and wedding planning.

She makes a mental note to stop at the pharmacy and pick-up a home pregnancy test just to put her mind at ease and some condoms to use as back-up since she missed two pills. While, she plans to tell Martin regardless she hopes she can slip away and get and take the test without him knowing. No sense in having them both worry until she knows if they have anything to worry about.

At the End of the Work Day

Sam is wrapping up her paperwork, guessing that she is not going to be able to leave ahead of Martin when she gets an email from Martin.

_Dear Sam –_

_Jack wants to go over my training plan for the year at the end of the day. I'm sure you are almost done with your paperwork so don't wait for me. I'll meet you at home. _

_I'll still make my famous stir-fry, but I wouldn't mind if you have time if you started chopping some of the veggies._

_Love,_

_Martin_

Perfect! She can stop by the drugstore, take the test, and then they can discuss it over dinner.

That Evening

Sam stops at the CVS by the apartment and picks up a box of condoms, a home pregnancy test kit, and because she is assuming that the test will be negative a box of tampons. She muses about such inter-related, but contradictory items all being in the same row at the drugstore. She remembers thinking of it as the isle of embarrassing stuff you did not want to be seen buying when she was in high school.

The line at the drugstore is long and as Sam unloads her basket on to the conveyer belt she feels like the elderly woman in line behind is looking at her disapprovingly. Internally, she reminds herself that she is not a teenager sneaking around, but an engaged thirty year old doing nothing wrong. Even if she is pregnant it will just mean moving the plans she and Martin have made up a few years. A little stressful, but not the end of the world.

Finally, Sam reaches the front of the line. The sales clerk feels the need to be funny and point out that if the test is positive she can return the condoms and the tampons. She elderly woman behind her really is glaring at her she decides, and then the worst happens. The clerk goes to scan the items and the pregnancy test and the condoms don't scan. The clerk gets on the mic and calls for a price check while she giggles. Sam wishes the floor would open up and swallow her.

Sam finally gets home. She decides to start chopping the veggies for the stir-fry so that something will be done when Martin gets home. After she has chopped a few she goes to take the test.

About ten minutes later, Sam is staring at the window on the test stick. It is negative. She feels very relieved. She tosses the stick in the trash and covers it and the box with the CVS bag in case Martin uses the bathroom before they get a chance to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

A Long Weekend Part 5

Sam is setting the table when Martin walks into the apartment. He greets her with a kiss and a hug that she returns enthusiastically.

While Martin is cooking he senses that Sam is a little wound up. They often keep each other company while one cooks. However, Sam can't seem to sit still. She is fiddling with things and seems a bit on edge.

"Sam are you o.k." asks Martin?

"Sure. Why do you ask," replies Sam?

"Well," says Martin "you seem out of sorts and kind of jumpy."

"I'm fine, but I would like to talk over dinner," say Sam.

"O.K." replies Martin as he hands Sam the bowl of rice to take to the table as he takes the stir-fry.

They sit down at the table and serve themselves. Sam takes a deep breath and blurts out "I thought for awhile this afternoon that I might be pregnant, but I took a test and I'm not."

Martin is a little stunned. "O.K." "That's good right? I mean it would be fine if you were, but especially after this weekend it seemed like it might be better to wait."

Sam smiled and said "yes it's good." "It would have been o.k. but I'd rather wait."

Martin reached across the table and took Sam's hand. "So why did you think you might be pregnant? Also, and I'm not being critical I just want to know, why you took the test before you said anything?"

"Well," replied Sam "Vivian asked me about the weekend and mentioned that looking after her brother's kids as a newlywed sent her home to check on her supply of birth control pills. Later, that made me think that I probably was due for a refill and when I was refilling the prescription I realized that I should have started a new pack of pills on Sunday night and that I should have had my period last week and didn't."

Martin nodded.

Sam continued "I took the test before you got home because I didn't want us both to worry if it was a false alarm. Plus, I didn't want to tell you at work and I didn't want to wait any longer. I wouldn't not tell you about something like this even if it was negative."

"I know you would have told me," said Martin, "but don't feel like you need to spare me any worry. We are in this together. I'm sorry I didn't notice that you had reason to think you might be pregnant. What are we going to do now?"

"Martin, I don't expect you to keep a calendar or check up on me to see if I've taken my pill or not. I've been on the pill since I was fifteen to help with bad cramps and irregular cycles. Generally taking it is second nature to me. As far as what we do now probably nothing except for using condoms as a backup since missing the first couple pills is bad. I'll call my doctor tomorrow and check in, but it's not like I've never skipped a period before even on the pill. It's probably just wedding stress and work."

"That sounds fine Sam. I just don't want you to feel birth control is all your responsibility. Do I need to go buy condoms?"

"I'm a grown-up, I handled buying condoms although at one point I wished the floor would have opened up and swallowed me whole," said Sam. She then told Martin about the clerk's comments, the elderly lady and the price check. They both had a good laugh.

That night as Sam climbed into bed next to Martin she said "I'm definitely not pregnant. I just got my period." Martin pulled her close and said "I'm glad just because you know it means everything is working like it should. Go to sleep and dream of the kids we will have when we are both ready sometime in the future." Sam sighed and fell asleep feeling loved and cherished


End file.
